According to You
by Lil Hamari
Summary: A song fic about Alice, Blood and Boris. Alice is in a relationship with Blood but he always puts her down and she always goes running to Boris. Give it a try and you might just like it.


**Hey guys! This is my first song fic, so be nice about it. This is about Alice, Blood and Boris. So the story goes that Alice been dating Blood but Blood always put Alice down and she always ended up going to Boris arms. Oh ya, and this was inspired by a video in youtube that belong to Tweedy Laney. So thank her for the idea and sorry if I cause any problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HnKnA but QuinRose does and I don't own the song but Orianthi does.**

According To You

"_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless. I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you, According to you."_

Every time as I go to the Hatter house to play with the twins, Blood will show up to make an appearance and will always put me down. Telling me, that I'm a slut trying to seduce all of the role holders but I'm anything but that. So I ran far from him and in the progress I end up tripping, dirtying my dress and started to cry.

"_But according to him, I'm beautiful, I'm incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted."_

And then you came along, telling me if I was alright but all I could do was smile. And then you told me that you couldn't get me out of your head, so you planned to visit me that day but now that we were together, you told me that I look beautiful. I laughed and told you I'm a mess but all you did was smile.

"_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody and you can't take me any place. According to you, I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm a girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you, according to you."_

But then I remember what Blood told me, that I'm a slut and maybe you might think so too. You might not really be into me, as Alice but as foreigner who has a heart instead of a clock. And then Blood told me that he could put up with me cause he's a gentleman and all I can think of is that you're anything but that.

"_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. I need to feel appreciated like I'm not hated, ohh noo. Why can't you see me through his eyes it's too bad your making me decide."_

And then you saw the inner battle I was fighting, so you embrace, telling me everything is going to be alright. That you'll always be there by my side, no matter what happens. Oh, how confuse I was back then. I shouldn't have listened to him or had my heart broken by him but thanks to him, I wouldn't have been in your arms, where I felt loved and safe.

"_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. But according to him, I'm incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So babe I'll tell you what you got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you, you you, according to you, you you. According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right."_

Oh Blood, you were the one who was stupid in the end, cause now I live happily with my husband and two kids while you live in your mansion alone, with no one but yourself. For Boris was into me as I was into him and now is time for you to let go and move forward as I did, so farewell and goodbye.

**A/N: So what did you guys thought? Was it good or not for a first timer? So please review and click the pretty blue button that says review. Thank you!**


End file.
